1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to braking systems for vehicles, such as buses, semi-tractor and trailers, and passenger vehicles. More particularly, this invention relates to a control system for automatically applying and maintaining a vehicle brake in the applied condition during times when it is unsafe or undesirable for the vehicle to move. The invention relates to a control system that may also lock the brake when an unsafe condition begins after the parking brake has been applied by the driver. Further, the invention relates to providing an electric/electronic switch for operation by the driver, replacing conventional manual hand and foot handles that must be pushed or pulled to set or release the parking brake. The invention also relates, in its preferred embodiments, to providing a system that responds to various signals on or away from the vehicle to control a parking brake on a remote piece of equipment, such as on a trailer, camper, or other towed vehicle.
The invention may be adapted for use with brakes of various types, for example, air parking brakes or mechanical parking brakes, or by adapting a hydraulic xe2x80x9capplicationxe2x80x9d brake, an air xe2x80x9capplicationxe2x80x9d brake, or an electric brake to serve as a parking brake. While the invention is primarily focused on parking brake improvement, the invention may be used, in some embodiments, to apply and control application brakes.
The automatic application and locking of a vehicle brake may be actuated by signals from various sensors/switches inside and outside the vehicle. In a preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a controller that automatically applies a parking brake when certain conditions are sensed in or around the vehicle, as long as the vehicle is not already moving at a speed that is judged as too fast for safe parking brake engagement and, preferably, as long as the sensed condition signals are validated.
2. Related Art
Commercial and public transportation vehicles typically utilize the following types of conventional brakes:
1) Air parking brakes utilize an air-controlled spring system that cooperates with the brake shoes of a vehicle""s back wheels. Air parking brake systems exist in commonly-used commercial vehicles, such as trucks, commercial buses, or school buses. The air parking brake system comprises an air source, the spring mechanism, and an air control valve called an xe2x80x9cair loading valvexe2x80x9d between the air source and the spring mechanism. The air loading valve is controlled only by a manual handle, which is in the vehicle cab on the dashboard or in other positions accessible to the operator. The loading valve manual handle works in a xe2x80x9cPull To Applyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cPush To Releasexe2x80x9d manner. Pulling the handle closes the air loading valve, whereby air pressure from the air source is blocked and downstream air pressure is vented so that the springs move to a position that applies the brake. Pushing the handle opens the air loading valve and closes the vent, whereby air is supplied to the spring mechanism so that the springs move to a position that releases the brake.
The loading valve and its handle are located at the dashboard of the vehicle in the cab. The loading valve is very close to the driver, located just under the dashboard, with its handle protruding through the dashboard for access by the driver. Because of this location, the air lines to and from the loading valve travel typically from the rear of the vehicle all the way to the cab and into the space under the dashboard. This creates very long air lines, substantially the entire length of the vehicle, and a very crowded situation under the dashboard. The air lines in large vehicles often are as long as 30 feet or more.
2) Air application brakes, sometimes called xe2x80x9cfoundation brakes,xe2x80x9d are the conventional means, in vehicles with air brakes, to slow and stop the vehicle, for example, during normal xe2x80x9cstop and goxe2x80x9d driving. The xe2x80x9cair application brakesxe2x80x9d are operated by a foot-actuated air control valve, which allows incremental application of the brakes depending on how far the operator has pushed on the foot pedal.
3) Mechanical parking brakes utilize a mechanical linkage or a cable, to operatively connect a manual handle in the vehicle cab either to brake shoes at the rear wheels, or to external brake bands or internal brake shoes working with a brake drum mounted on the drive line. The manual handle is typically either a pull-on hand-operated handle, or a push-on foot-operated pedal.
4) Hydraulic xe2x80x9capplicationxe2x80x9d (or xe2x80x9cfoundationxe2x80x9d) brakes are the conventional means, in vehicles with mechanical parking brakes, to slow and stop the vehicle during normal driving. A hydraulic application brake system typically comprises a master brake cylinder for applying hydraulic force to brake shoes at the wheels, and a manual foot-pedal for actuating the master cylinder. Pushing on the brake pedal causes the brake cylinder to increase the fluid pressure in the line to the brake shoes at the wheel, which inhibits the rotation of the wheel to an incremental amount depending on how far the operator has pushed on the brake pedal. When the pedal is released, the master cylinder retracts to reduce or eliminate the pressure in the brake line, disengaging the brake shoe pads from contact with the brake drum and thereby allowing unhindered rotation of the wheel. Hydraulic application brakes are used in most family cars, sport utility vehicles, pick-ups, vans, and larger vehicles such as some school buses.
Crowded Equipment and Slow Operation
Conventional brake systems as described above involve manual control/operation by a driver in the cab. Therefore, the conventional systems place substantial amounts of the equipment, for the control/operation in the cab, typically at/in the dashboard or close to the driver""s hands or feet. This causes air lines, hydraulic lines, or mechanical linkages to be crowded into spaces in the cab, and the air, hydraulic lines, or cables to extend for long distances from the cab to the brake mechanisms at the wheels. Not only does this result in crowded or inconveniently-placed equipment and lines, but also in delayed actuation of brakes as the forces applied in the cab travel through long fluid lines to the vicinity of the brakes. For example, extra turns or sharper turns in an air parking brake line have been known to delay the braking response, after the driver has moved his arm to pull the air loading valve handle. Such delays can be longer than acceptable according to safety requirement for commercial or passenger vehicles.
Regarding Vehicle Movement during Unsafe Conditions
Conditions may exist in or around a vehicle that make it unsafe for the vehicle to be in motion. Conventional safeguards against vehicle movement when such a condition exists are inadequate, at least in part because the safeguards typically depend on the driver taking appropriate action. This invention, without requiring driver action or involvement, automatically detects such conditions and automatically applies or locks the brakes, thereby preventing potentially unsafe vehicle movement.
Vehicle movement when conditions exist that potentially make such movement unsafe are generally the result of (1) the driver""s failure to properly apply or engage the parking brake or application/foundation brake system, (2) a third party""s intentional release or interference with the parking brake, or (3) the driver""s failure, whether intentional or inadvertent, to detect and/or react to conditions which may make vehicle movement unsafe.
Examples of potentially dangerous conditions where movement of a vehicle may be unsafe include but are not limited to the following:
A driver leaves a vehicle, or is otherwise not in a position to safely operate the vehicle and fails to properly set the parking brake.
A driver attempts to put a vehicle in motion when people are attempting to enter or leaving the vehicle.
A driver attempts to put a vehicle in motion with a door open, wheel chair ramp in use, luggage compartment unlatched, or other equipment similarly not in a safe operating mode.
A driver puts a vehicle in motion when an object is in close proximity creating the potential for a collision. Examples include a driver failing to notice a pedestrian stepping in front of a bus or a child playing behind a parked car.
A driver""s ability to recognize the existence of an unsafe condition is impaired. Examples include radio noise masking the warning whistle of a train at a railroad crossing, a driver who is intoxicated, or a passenger who has not fastened safety restraints.
A vehicle that is approaching too close to an object, such as a truck backing up to a loading platform.
A vehicle with equipment that has failed or is not within acceptable safety ranges, such as loss of tire or oil pressure.
An unauthorized driver is attempting to move or steal the vehicle.
Conventional xe2x80x9cPush-Pullxe2x80x9d Parking Brake Handles
Conventional parking brake systems include a manual handle mounted in the vehicle cab that applies the parking brake via mechanical linkage between the manual handle and the brake or via mechanical linkage between the manual handle and the air valve that actuates the air parking brake. In the case of most buses, this handle is a hand-operated push-pull loading valve handle extending from the air loading valve and through the dashboard. In the case of passenger vehicles, this handle is a hand-operated lever located between the front seats that is pulled up and rearward to apply the parking brake, and then is pushed down, typically after pressing a button on the handle, to release the brakes. Or, a foot-operated pedal is located near the driver""s compartment floor, and a hand-operated release handle is pulled to release the parking brake.
In any event, these structures may be called xe2x80x9cmechanical hand or foot handlesxe2x80x9d and they may also be termed xe2x80x9cpush-pullxe2x80x9d handles, because they require significant manual strength and significant movement of the hand or foot to pull the handle enough to securely apply the brake. Then, it requires at least as much strength and movement of the hand or foot to release the brake. Nearly every passenger car driver has been in the position of struggling with the parking brake lever, foot pedal, and/or the brake release handle.
There is a need for a versatile, reliable brake control system that is compatible with various types of existing brake technology. There is still a need for a comprehensive automatic brake control system that prevents vehicle movement during potentially unsafe conditions at various stations inside, outside, or around the vehicle, and to better inform the vehicle operator of the potentially unsafe conditions. There is a need for a control system that automatically applies a brake and xe2x80x9clocksxe2x80x9d it in the xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d condition throughout the duration of potentially unsafe situations, and that also prevents automatic setting of the brake while the vehicle is traveling. There is a need for such a system that validates signals coming to the controller to prevent noise, equipment vibration, or other errors from applying the brake in error. There is a need for such a control system that does not require driver action or involvement, but that does allow an authorized driver to override the automatic systems under some circumstances.
There is a need for a more ergonomic parking brake system that replaces the clumsy and uncomfortable conventional brake handles with an electric/electronic parking brake switch that is easily operated even by individuals without great strength. There is a need for a controller and electric/electronic switch combination that allows the driver to retain control of the parking brake when none of the conditions exist that have been predetermined to be those that automatically apply the brake, and that allows the driver to temporarily release the brake to allow movement of the vehicle to a safe location for repair.
Also, there is a need for a brake control system that locates as much as possible of the brake control system equipment out of the cab and closer to the brakes at the wheels. There is a need for a system that shortens the fluid lines in air and/or hydraulic systems and speeds up the braking response because of shorter lines and high-speed signals and control.
The present invention is a parking brake control system that automatically detects potentially unsafe conditions and then enhances safety by automatically applying a brake and maintaining the brake in the applied position (xe2x80x9clocking the brakexe2x80x9d) and/or by controlling other equipment. An object of the present invention is to provide an automatic control system that requires little driver action or involvement, but that allows the driver to more comfortably control the parking brake when there are no unsafe conditions sensed by the controller, or when an unsafe condition has applied the parking brake but the vehicle must be moved to a safer location. An object of the invention is to enable sensors to detect the potentially unsafe conditions in or around the vehicle, to automatically alert the driver to the existence of such conditions through visual and/or audio or other means, and, when appropriate, to automatically control the brakes and/or other equipment. Potentially dangerous conditions may include, for example: 1) equipment-related conditions such as a driver exiting the vehicle without applying the parking brake or without turning off the vehicle; operating a disabled person""s lift; passengers entering and exiting the vehicle; engine or other vehicle malfunctions detected by diagnostic sensors; or a driver being distracted by radios, cell-phones, or monitor screens; or 2) undesirable-or dangerous-driver-related conditions such as a driver failing a breath alcohol test or an identity test.
An important object of the invention is to improve the ergonomics of parking brake operation, by providing a parking brake driver""s switch that allows push-button operation rather than push-pull operation of handles mechanically linked to the parking brake. Other objects of the invented control system may include preventing the brake from being automatically set while the vehicle is moving, and validating signals to the controller so that noise and other false signals do not cause the brake to be applied.
As a result of these and other objects of the invention, the invented system allows a vehicle operator to focus more on safe driving and vehicle operation, whether traveling or parked, and on the surrounding conditions, rather than on repeated manual operation of the parking brake, and repeated checking of the parking brake handle position. With fewer distractions, and fewer responsibilities for accidental misuse or release of the parking brake, the vehicle operator can perform his/her job more safely. Further, elimination of the frequent pulling and pushing of the parking brake manual handle may reduce carpal tunnel syndrome or other discomforts and injuries in veteran drivers.
The invented control system comprises a xe2x80x9cmanagement mechanismxe2x80x9d for applying a brake, a controller with the logic that decides when the brake should be applied and that electronically actuates the management system to apply the brake, and various circuits and sensors for linking the controller to the various stations inside, outside, and around the vehicle. The invented controller may be used with a variety of existing brake systems, by adapting the management mechanism for the particular type of brake system being used.
In an air brake system, the management mechanism is preferably a vented solenoid valve that replaces the conventional loading valve in the air line to the spring mechanism. The solenoid valve cuts off the air supply and vents the air line to release a piston that normally counteracts a spring mechanism, so that the spring mechanism applies the brakes.
When adapted for the hydraulic application brake system, the invented management mechanism may be of two general types: 1) an air, hydraulic-oil, spring, or other actuator that causes the master cylinder to apply the brake; or 2) a pressure generator that is xe2x80x9cinsertedxe2x80x9d between the master cylinder and the brake mechanism and that creates pressure in the brake fluid line to apply the brake. After either type of management system is installed in a hydraulic brake system, the adapted brake system then serves double duty as a xe2x80x9chydraulic parking brakexe2x80x9d as well as a hydraulic application brake. The preferred management mechanism adapted for a hydraulic system is of the first type listed above, and comprises a piston or spring that powers a secondary piston rod to move the piston in a master cylinder to apply the brakes. In the case of a spring-actuated secondary piston rod, a release unit such as a piston may be controlled to counteract the spring for releasing the brakes.
When adapted for the mechanical parking brake system (either wheel brakes or drive line brakes), the invented management mechanism operatively connects to the mechanical brake linkage, such as a brake cable. The management mechanism may be, for example, apparatus for air-actuation, hydraulic-oil actuation, spring-actuation or electric-actuation of the mechanical brake linkage.
The various circuits, sensors, and switches included in the invented control system automatically 1) sense conditions, of one or more xe2x80x9cstationsxe2x80x9d in or around the vehicle, that are potentially dangerous if the vehicle moves and 2) automatically signal the controller, which decides whether or not to xe2x80x9ctripxe2x80x9d the management mechanism to apply the brakes. Such xe2x80x9cstationsxe2x80x9d may be vehicle components, such as the ignition system, the vehicle main door and/or an emergency door, a wheelchair lift, a dump truck bed, a delivery vehicle door, a trailer, a crane boom, outrigger, seat belts, a pressure-sensing operator""s seat sensor, tire pressure sensor, engine oil pressure sensor, emissions sensor, air bag sensor, or other vehicle or engine diagnostic sensors that sense and signal the controller when conditions are outside of the normal operating range. Other xe2x80x9cstationsxe2x80x9d may include equipment, objects, or location of people outside a vehicle, for example, that are positioned too near or moving too near to the vehicle in a street, parking lot, loading dock or warehouse. Other xe2x80x9cstationsxe2x80x9d may include test units for driver condition or desirability, such as a breath analyzer, a voice analyzer, or an access-code key-pad, for example.
In general, signals from the various xe2x80x9cstationsxe2x80x9d inside, outside, or around the vehicle to the controller are created by sensors or switches being actuated by the movement of, or the position of, equipment or people, and this actuation signaling the controller, for example, via sensor circuits or other electric or electronic means or other transmission. In some cases, actuation of the sensor or switch at a particular station comprises interruption, either the positive side or the negative/ground side, of the controller circuit including the particular sensor or switch. Various means of switching/sensing may be used, for example, conventional electrical contact, sound-switching, light-emitting-switching, magnetic-switching, fluid, pressure, radar, sonar, microwave, or any other conceivable switching or sensing. When a sensor or switch, or, alternatively, when a certain combination of sensors or switches, is actuated, and the controller decides that conditions are appropriate, the controller xe2x80x9ctripsxe2x80x9d the management mechanism and the management mechanism applies the brakes. As long as the condition causing the xe2x80x9ctripxe2x80x9d persists, the brakes remain locked in the applied condition in most circumstances. For example, a switch may be operatively connected to a handicapped lift system, and the switch may be electrically/electronically connected to the invented controller, so that using the lift opens a circuit to the controller, which trips the management mechanism to apply and lock the brakes. Once the lift system is not in use, the driver may release the brake. Likewise, a switch may be operatively connected to a door, and the door switch may be electrically/electronically connected to the invented controller, so that opening the door breaks its sensor circuit and trips the management mechanism to apply and lock the brakes. Once the door is closed, the driver may release the brakes. For simplicity hereafter and in the claims, the term xe2x80x9csensorxe2x80x9d may be used to indicate any sensor or switch at a xe2x80x9cstationxe2x80x9d that is actuated by conditions at the station to signal the controller.
A preferred feature of the preferred invented control system is that loss of power to the management mechanism causes it to apply and lock the brake. In the especially-preferred embodiments, any time that power is removed from the control module (the xe2x80x9ccontrollerxe2x80x9d), power is also removed from the management mechanism and the brakes are applied. The positive power input for the preferred controller is activated by either direct or indirect operation of the ignition switch of the vehicle. Therefore, turning the vehicle ignition to the xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d position deactivates the controller and the management mechanism to apply the brakes.
The preferred brake control system also includes a sensor and logic for preventing automatic application of the brake if the vehicle is in motion above a certain speed. This feature of the invented control system may be adapted to interface and cooperate with various designs of speedometers, such as magnetic, electrical, or electronic sensor types, or other means for measuring vehicle motion or speed. For example, a conventional speedometer magnetic pick-up may be used to signal the controller for this purpose.
The preferred brake control system also includes features that improve operability in substantially all vehicles, specifically, a signal qualifying circuit and noise suppression functions. The preferred signal qualifying circuit detects the presence of a constant voltage maintained for a minimum duration of time, in order to verify that a signal to the controller is xe2x80x9creal,xe2x80x9d that is, it is not a signal created by a jiggling of a switch, electric noise or other false signals. Alternatively, a qualifying circuit may also use other measurements, such as frequency, to verify true signals. The noise suppression functions may be affected by a combination of various transient suppression inductors, capacitors, diode and surge protectors.
The preferred operator switch is an electric/electronic switch that is used in various scenarios. First, the operator may apply the parking brake when desired, at times when it is conventional to apply the brake, such as in a parking lot, with the main difference being that the operator needs only to touch the xe2x80x9capplyxe2x80x9d button of the switch rather than pulling a hand-handle or pushing a foot pedal. Secondly, after the operator has applied the brake or the controller has automatically applied the brake in response to one or more sensors signaling an unsafe condition, the operator may then use the operator push-button switch to release the parking brake as long as there are no unsafe conditions still being signaled. Thirdly, the preferred brake control system includes a brake-releasing override system to override the controller""s application of the brakes, during emergencies and/or at the driver""s discretion. For example, if the invented controller applies and locks the brakes when the vehicle is still in traffic, the driver may use the brake-releasing override to release the brake for enough time to move the vehicle to the side of the road. The manual brake-releasing override may include, for example, the driver pushing and holding the release button on the operator switch while driving the vehicle to safety. This way the driver must use one hand to steer while keeping the other hand on the release button, applying constant pressure on the release button. A driver is unlikely, therefore, to use this override except in emergencies.
Some embodiments of the brake control system separate the controller system from the actuation system, to use space more efficiently and to improve response time. The invention maintains all equipment that must be accessed by the driver in a convenient and safely-visible position in the cab, while placing xe2x80x9cremotelyxe2x80x9d the equipment that mechanically or fluidly communicates with the brakes. More specifically, the preferred xe2x80x9ccontroller systemxe2x80x9d comprises the operator switch, lights or other indicators, and a controller, and is located at or near the cab, in a position where the driver may access the operator switches and see the indicators. The controller system may be compact, especially if the controller is solid-state and/or microprocessor-based. The switching and indicator lights may be small as well, so that the overall size of the controller system takes up only a few cubic inches of volume at/under the dashboard. The controller, operator switch and indicator lights may be provided in a single housing that may be installed at the dashboard.
In such a remote system, the preferred xe2x80x9cactuation systemxe2x80x9d (also called herein xe2x80x9cmanagement systemxe2x80x9d) is located more distantly, preferably away from the dashboard. Between the controller system and the management system are signal means such as electrical connections, data connections, fiber optics, wired or wireless communications and/or other means for sending actuating signals from the controller to the management system to apply the brakes or release the brakes. Thus, electronic/electric/optic/wireless or other signaling means travels between the cab and the brake management equipment but these signaling means are much more compact and more easily routed or transmitted through a vehicle than the conventional air/hydraulic lines. Most preferably, some or all of the communication, between the motorized vehicle and the towed vehicle being pulled by the motorized vehicle, regarding the parking brake is done by wireless means. That is, the preferred signals from sensors on the towed vehicle to the controller in the cab are preferably all sent by wireless means, and the commands from the controller to the management system on the towed vehicle are preferably all sent by wireless means. This way, regarding the parking brake system according to this invention, the driver does not have to struggle with repeated connection and disconnection of wired or other hard connections between the vehicle cab and the trailer or other towed vehicle, greatly improving the reliability and convenience of the parking brake system for the towed vehicle.
Preferred embodiments of the remote system include a controller at the dashboard, and a brake management system located at or near the firewall of the engine compartment, or even further from the cab of the vehicle in preferred positions near the brakes, axle, or differential/transfer case. In towed vehicle embodiments, the controller system is located near the driver in the towing vehicle, and the management system is location near the brakes and wheels in the towed vehicle. In air parking brakes, for example, these invented arrangements may allow a substantial reduction in the length of the parking brake air lines, and may move the brake management system and air lines out from under the dashboard to a less crowded location.
In a first preferred embodiment, the controller system is located under the dashboard very near the dashboard surfaces. Electrical/electronic connections are supplied from the controller system to the management system that is at the firewall of the vehicle engine compartment. Fluid line connectors extend from the management system through ports in the firewall. The fluid lines, therefore, need only extend to the firewall and not into the cab underneath the dashboard, and the space underneath the dash is therefore not cluttered and crowded with air lines.
In a second embodiment, the controller system is again located under the dashboard very near the dashboard surfaces. Electrical/electronic connections, fiber optics, wireless signals, or other signaling means are supplied from the controller system to the management system that is near the brakes themselves, preferably at the axle or transfer case at the axle. Thus, the signaling means extend the long distance from the cab to, for example, the rear axle for engagement of the rear brakes.
Another benefit of the remote system may be that it may allow the air solenoid valve to be combined in a housing with other air valves needed for vehicle operation.
In vehicles containing an air parking brake, the management system comprises a vented solenoid valve, replacing the conventional loading valve in the air line to the spring mechanism. The vented solenoid valve, however, is not placed where the conventional loading valve has been placed for years (under the dash) but rather is placed a distance from the dashboard, for example, at the fire wall or, more preferably, at the axle or transfer case near the wheels and their brakes. Such a xe2x80x9cremotexe2x80x9d system will allow bus air lines, for example, to be shortened from 30+ feet to 5 feet or less.
In other types of brake systems, again the controller system (controller, and its associated equipment, the manual switch and indicator(s)), are preferably placed at the dashboard or near the driver""s hands or feet, and the management system is distanced from the controller and associated equipment. The various brake systems and vehicle manufacturers will have their preferred arrangements, but the general rule of separating the controller/manual switch/indicator from the management system will provide much more flexibility and options for better vehicle and cab design and for faster brake actuation. Preferably, the management system is distanced at least 2-4 feet from the controller system, and, more preferably, from 5-30 feet from the controller, depending whether the management system is actuating or controlling the parking brake, or front or rear foundation brakes.
Optionally, the brake control system may automatically apply the brakes according the invention in response to signals relatively far from the vehicle and the controller, instead of from signals on the vehicle or on the towed vehicle. For example, the brake control system may be adapted to receive signals transmitted from trains or other large equipment that indicate that the train/equipment is approaching. In the case of a train, all trains may transmit on a particular frequency that is set aside for rail road crossing safety, so that, when the controller""s receiver picks up that signal from any train, the controller automatically triggers the management system to apply the brake. The invented brake control system could be adapted so that the signal is detected only within 50 feet, or even a shorter distance such as 10 feet, to prevent the unnecessary and confusing result of vehicles being braked when they drive along-side a rail-road but are not in danger. When a vehicle is within 10 feet of a moving train, however, the parking brake should be applied generally under any circumstance. The brake control system could be adapted to even bypass the vehicle motion override system, to prevent vehicles from racing across the crossing in front of the train. Also, the validation time for a train signal could be set very low, for example, 0.5 second. Alternatively, a train warning system could be set up so that a satellite/GPS system calculates that a vehicle is dangerously close to a train or other large moving equipment and sends a signal to the brake control system to apply the brakes of that particular vehicle. Such rail-road crossing systems could drastically cut the number of deaths per year from car-train and bus-train accidents.
Another optional but beneficial feature of some embodiments of the invention is an adaptation that allows the parking brake to be automatically applied slightly before the vehicle transmission is put in xe2x80x9cpark.xe2x80x9d Such a system could time the application of the brakes so that the wheels, and therefore the vehicle, are truly stopped and kept from moving a second or fraction of a second before the pawl moves into place in its xe2x80x9cparkingxe2x80x9d location of the transmission. This prevents the pawl from actually being the member that stops the vehicle""s motion, and prevents the situation in which a driver xe2x80x9cthrowsxe2x80x9d the transmission into xe2x80x9cparkxe2x80x9d before motion is completely stopped, and either damages the pawl or wedges the pawl in a position with too much force against it. Thus, this invented features may prevent damage to the pawl, to the transmission, and may especially prevent the situation in which the pawl cannot be removed from the park location (shifting from park is not possible) because the pawl is wedged/jammed into place with too much force against it (caused by transmission movement after the pawl moves into place) and cannot be moved. Such a system is made possible and practical when parking brake actuation is made to have little lag, delay time, as is the case with the invented xe2x80x9cremotexe2x80x9d management system and its short fluid lines. Preferably, the invented brake control system applies the parking brake immediately before the pawl moves into park position in the transmission, which means that the parking brake is typically completely applied within less than 1 second, and more likely, less than 0.5 seconds, before the pawl is in the park position in the transmission.